The Last Love
by omrobsten
Summary: Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo me atribuyo la historia y algunos personajes. Advertencia: Si no te gusta no leas.


**BPOV**

¡Qué día de trabajo más duro! ¡Estoy harta del Señor Sturridge! Para ser tan joven tiene muy mala pipa. Miremos el lado positivo, vuelvo a casa ¡Por fin! Después de una mañana que si señorita Swan tráigame los documentos, que si infórmese del caso del señor Hemsworth bla bla bla ¡No lo soporto! Ya se que estoy en prácticas pero que no me trate como un paño sucio, yo no estudié derecho para aguantar esto. Iba andando por la calle cuando pasé por delante de un café y me decidí por entrar y así relajarme un poco después del estrés del trabajo.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludé a la mujer detrás de la barra con una sonrisa forzada.

Ella respondió con otra sonrisa. Nunca ví este café, imagino que debe ser nuevo. No era muy espacioso, tan solo contaba con ocho mesas y cuatro sillas alrededor de cada senté en la mesa del fondo y llamé a la camarera para que me atendiera. Le hice saber que quería un blanco y negro y ella asintió con alegría. Cuando se fue me deje caer hacia atrás apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla, estaba agotada, muy agotada. Observé el resto del café y vi que solo había una chica rubia con pinta de estudiante, tendría unos 17 años o cosa así. Estaba muy entretenida escribiendo algo en su portátil, quizás este estudiando, esto parece más una biblioteca que un café. Cuando la camarera me sirvió el café le di las gracias y ella me respondió con un '_gracias a usted'_. ¿Tan vieja era para que me trataran de usted? Tan solo tenía 23 años recién cumplidos. En ese momento cruzó la puerta un muchacho muy guapo, el chico no estaba mal la verdad. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y prolijo, ojos azules y grisáceos, era pálido de piel pero tampoco tanto y era alto. Esa camiseta azul marino que se aferraba a su pecho y esos jeans azules gastados que se ceñían a su cintura no les sentaban nada mal. Entró hablando por teléfono muy enfadado.

-¡No Tanya! ¿Qué te dije yo? ¡Eso no está bien! ¿Enserio vas a echarme en cara eso después de dos años? Venga Tanya, ahora no me vengas con lloros. Sirves para actriz de culebrones, porque enserio eres buena actriz ¡No me trago ni una de tus mentiras! Esto se acabó Tanya, ¡SE ACABÓ!- Y colgó.

Se sentó en la mesa que estaba al lado mía refunfuñando y le pidió lo que quería a la camarera de mala gana. De repente agachó la cabeza y vi como le caían algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Está llorando! ¿Qué hago? ¿Le pregunto qué ocurre? ¿Qué no es nada que ya pasará? Pensará _'¿Qué hace? Cotilla.' _Aunque tiene cara de buen chico no dejo de ser una desconocida. No me gusta ver llorar a la gente ni aunque sea un asesino en serie así que me decidí por acercarme a él y consolarle.

-Uhm… Hola.- Dije muy tímida, lo que era.

El levantó la cabeza y se extrañó al verme porque no me conocía de nada.

-¿Hola?- Dijo el confuso.

Me miró a los ojos y pude ver en sus ojos la extrañez. Oh dios, esa mirada. Parecía un ángel.

-Pensarás que hago hablándote pero es que te vi llorar y bueno… No pude evitar hablarte, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar.- Al terminar la frase sonreí para animarle un poco.

-Ah, discutí con mi novia y bueno… Hizo algo que no me gustó y terminé con ella.- Dijo esto a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

'_¡Qué tierno! '- pensé. _Porque en verdad lo era.

-Bueno son cosas que pasan… Pero ya verás como sigues adelante.- A la vez que decía esto le tocaba el hombro como un gesto maternal pero a la vez de ánimo.

¿Por qué hacía esto? Me estaba comportando como una estúpida. ¿Qué pensará de mi? Pues que soy una cotilla.

-Posiblemente… Ya hacía tiempo que no iban bien las cosas y esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

Su voz estaba apagada pero a la vez era preciosa, la de un dios. Le sonreí de nuevo para tranquilizarlo un poco.

**EPOV**

¿Quién era esta chica tan guapa y encantadora? Cuando entré al café la vi y me llamó bastante la atención por eso me senté en la mesa que estaba junto a ella. Que dulce por su parte que se preocupara por mi sin conocerme de nada. Llevaba una camisa blanca que daba buena vista de su escote y la llevaba metida por dentro de una falda de tubo negra con unos tacones no muy altos también negros. Tenía el pelo marrón, ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas, piel pálida, muy delgada y pequeña. Era bastante guapa y tenía su punto pero ahora no estaba de ánimo. Tanya me había dicho que iba a ir a trabajar cuando había quedado con un chico. Después de tres años de relación me había mentido unas… ¿Mil veces? Yo tan solo le mentí una vez porque no me dejaba salir a tomar algo con Jasper y Emmett y necesitaba verlos y charlar un rato con ellos. Siempre me lo echa en cara cuando le pillo las mentiras y ¡estoy harto! La sigo queriendo pero hace ya un mes y pico que no sigo sintiendo lo mismo y me daba pena dejarla. Y ahí estaba esa chica morena, sentada en el café al que yo venía todos las tardes desde hace dos semanas que lo abrieron, una chica dispuesta a consolarme por mucha vergüenza que le diese(sus mejillas rojas la delataban).

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- Al final de decir esto le sonreí.

Fui yo quien lo preguntó porque saltaba a la vista que ella no lo iba a preguntar y porque me picaba la curiosidad. Pude ver en su rostro un poco de sorpresa por mi atrevimiento siendo desconocidos y yo quería dejar de serlos. Se sonrojó muchísimo, agachó la cabeza, se mordió el labio y tras unos segundos contestó:

-Be… Bella.- Dijo tartamudeando- ¿Tú?

Esta chica era demasiado tierna.

-Edward.- Dicho esto le ofrecí mi mano- Encantado.

Ella la aceptó y nos dimos un apretón. Ella sonrió pero aún seguía colorada. Debo decir que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Bueno… ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

Quería saber más de ella y estoy seguro que ella también de mi pero con lo tímida que era no me iba a preguntar nada así que yo inicié la conversación.

-Abogada. Bueno… Futura abogada, ahora mismo estoy en prácticas. ¿Tú?

-Soy psicólogo infantil.- Dije esto inflando mi pecho con orgullo porque me encantaba a lo que me dedicaba y me costó mucho esfuerzo llegar hasta aquí.

Seguimos toda la tarde charlando sobre temas que iban surgiendo sobre la marcha y vi que Bella se iba soltando poco a poco pero no del todo. Cuando vimos que empezó a anochecer pensamos que ya era hora de despedirse. Salimos del café juntos para ya despedirnos en la puerta.

-Edward, encantada de haberte conocido y de haber charlado contigo.- Cuando dijo esto se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Igualmente y gracias por hacer que olvide un poco el tema de mi novia o bueno… _ex novia_.

Ella rió y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla como señal de despedida.

-Adiós Edward.- Noté en su voz que estaba apenada.

-Adiós Bella.

Nos despedimos con la mano y cada uno tomó su camino pensé que no la volvería a ver más y no me gustaba nada esa idea así que me giré corriendo y grité.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡ESPERA!

Y fui corriendo hasta ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Parecía asustada.

-No te asustes, solo quería preguntarte si vienes mucho por aquí.

-Uhm… no, es la primera vez que vengo.- Me entristecí para mis adentros- Pero vivo justo en este bloque.- Dijo esto señalando el bloque justo al lado del café.

Cuando dijo esto me alegré mucho más. Había un 99% de posibilidades de volver a verla. Notó que la cabeza la tenía en otra parte así que decidió preguntar ella ya que yo no lo iba a hacer.

-¿Por qué?

-No por nada.

-Ah vale. Bueno hasta luego.-

Volvió a despedirse con la mano y yo hice lo mismo. Se giró y se adentró en su portal mientras yo la observaba embobado por el encanto que desprendía.

Fui hasta mi apartamento que estaba a dos calles de allí. Sentía lo que sentí cuando me dieron mi primer beso con cinco años. Algo extraño pero agradable. Bella ha hecho que me anime y casi me olvide de Tanya. Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y giré la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche de mi lado de la cama, la derecha. Allí estaba la primera foto que nos hicimos Tanya y yo cuando oficialmente estábamos saliendo. Fue en París, pero ya no me interesaba tener nada que me recuerde a Tanya así que saqué la foto del marco y la tiré a la basura. Tanya ya no existía para mi, es pasado y ahora vivo el presente. De repente, se me vino Bella a la cabeza y como se ardían sus mejillas cuando le pregunté su nombre y como se mordió el labio. Tan dulce, tan guapa, tan simpática… Pero, ¿por qué se me viene ella a la cabeza? ¿Me gustará? Imposible Edward, si la acabas de conocer. Me atrae sí, ¿pero gustar? No… ¿O si?

**¿Qué les pareció chicas? ¿Muy malo? Soy nueva en esto de escribir así que con las críticas no seáis muy malas conmigo hahaha My twitter: omrobsten Por favor, si lo leísteis decidme que os pareció, necesito vuestros consejos para mejorar así que no os cortéis ;) Besitos aplastantes a todas 3 **


End file.
